Episode 72
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 73|Next Episode -->]] Date: October 9th, 2009 Length: 2:28:31 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): Seth Killian Intro: Sonic Boom sound effect mixed with Street Fighter the animated show. Closing Words: Chris Antista "Yes, fine." Closing Song: Dark Void Theme 8 Bit Rendition ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 weirdest music games ever *Songs covered in games. *Remixed classic game tunes. *Demon's Souls *Super Street Fighter IV Notable Facts: *Seth Killian **Smelled an unlicensed product with BeatleQuest. **Suggested that there should be an all chorus radio station. **Last movie saw at the Castro was Mary Poppins **4th Place in Nationals in DDR. **Constructed over fourty joysticks. **Worked on guides. **Loved Zanak for the NES. **Not a fan of water levels. *Brett Elston **Hated the 1999 song by Prince since he was eleven years old. **Thought the song Man-eater was about a shark. *"Don't Put Hot Sauce on Your Penis" remix by Twishart first aired. 35:12 **Chris Antista's ringtone when it went off during the intermission of Toy Story 1 and 2 in 3D. Lots of kids were around Funny Stories and Quotes *Chris Antista: **On topic of 1999: Saw Wild Thornberries, was trying to get laid. ***On the girl's age: "Not when I picked her up. I'm talking one. That bitch was fresh." 19:37-19:41 ***When her mom picked her up, it was very tasteful. **"Every once in a while, we all get Wikiparezed." **Van Damme impersonation at 2:17:00. **TalkRadar does one thing that is pushing Starforce. **I have a giant dick. It's just as inverted. **Sale is for sale. I'll sell that Fallout statue lying in the office for $1000 **I'll undersell you and sell it for $500. **Dirtbike Kid is tge kid from Christmas Story who has a sentient bike who fights corporate crime. **Street Fighter Legend of Chun Li what a great movie. ***Mikel No it wasn't. *Brett Elston **In a post CAN GATE world I don't know how we can go on. **Nine fucking years, Prince's Party like it's 99. **I'll super suplex any shark. **@Chris If I asked you about Arsenal of Freedom would you remember? **I see you tweeting about Star Trek TNG and I see you on Netflix and you are playing Forza 3. Unacceptable. *Seth Killian **On "Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li": "Who could forget the abortion scene?" **Roadhouse tribute to Patrick Swayze. 2:19:23-2:20:10 **Poison "A little to inside baseball for a game trying to sell to normal people. **Rainbow Mika that's not Street Fighter that's Clown Town. *Mikel Reparaz **Very few shemales are like check me out I have a giant dick. Question of the Week 56: What is a childhood movie that does not hold up? *Chris Antista: Batman, The Dirtbike Kid, and My Pet Monster. **Brett Elston's response to Batman was "It was one of the few movies he brought with him to San Francisco, while he was crying in Eric Brachter's guest room." *Brett Elston: Geija *Seth Killian: Quest, Dirty Dancing. *Mikel Reparaz: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Legend, Labrinith, The Never-Ending Story. Link: Episode 72 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 73|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009